Seduced by the Wolf
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Trina will learn that appearances are deceiving, at her own expense and risking her wedding. Rating M for obvious reasons.
1. He disgusts me

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - He disgusts me**

By the end of her studies at HA, Trina had married a few weeks later Jason Sikowitz, the nephew of her sister's crazy teacher. It was love at first glance, and as the family life with her parents became unbearable, Trina saw the opportunity to get out of this hell, not to mention that she won a handsome husband.

For some time, and as her dreams had trouble starting, Trina had found a job in an office automation and it is through this that she met a manager of a sandwich shop located a few hundred of meters of the company.

She goes there every lunchtime, she loves this shop where the atmosphere in general is very good. In general, because sometimes Ryder Daniels, manager of an agency specializing in insurance is present and he is quite heavy with his vulgar jokes and essentially placed under the belt. In addition to being endowed with a humor more than doubtful, he dislikes her. Unlike when he tried to use her sister for earned good grades, Ryder had certainly gained a beer belly because from his reputation became very badly to HA.

But in spite of this ungrateful appearance, some women always found him «a certain charm» as they say, whereas for Trina, he is only a beautiful speaker. So, on a Monday when she came to the sandwich shop, Courtney ( _ **the manager**_ ) made this remark to her.

"You were on vacation last week?"  
"Yes, why?" Trina answered with an eyebrow.  
"You should've warned us. Ryder asked us to ask you all the week, I think he like you."  
"Oh stop, just thinking about it, it's disgusting."  
"He still has a certain charm ..."  
"Not to mention he's a manipulative bastard ... please do not talk any more and he happens in more."  
"It's Monday, it's his closing day."  
"Fuck, then I'll take you a salad."

After discussing everything and nothing, she had to go back to work.

"Bye Courtney, to Wednesday!"  
"Are not you coming tomorrow?"  
"No, I'm in training."  
"Okay, to Wednesday!"

Courtney's remark about Ryder's state haunted her the rest of the day as well as Tuesday. Wednesday noon was soon arrived.

"Hi Trina, are you okay?"  
"All right, thank you, Courtney, and you?"  
"Bof, a little sick I think. But hey, it's Ryder who will be happy to see you again."  
"Stop it with that!"

The meal went very quietly and unlike usual, Ryder showed himself ... «charming». It must be confessed that at noon, he was very considerate, funny and finally, he complimented her on her physique, to which she became all red. He looked really different from HA, he did not seem as manipulative.

Once back at work, Ryder's attitude and company had disturbed her and Trina was surprised to find him seductive and she felt a certain shame to be attracted to this man when she was married. On Thursday afternoon, she was surprised to find the curtain lowered in front of the sandwich shop.

"TRINA!"

As she was preparing to leave, Ryder called her across the road and was at the door of his agency. Trina joined him.

"Courtney warned me yesterday that she would be away today, she had the flu, so I thought of you while preparing my meal and I prepared you a salad as you take it with Courtney."  
"I would be crazy to refuse this invitation after this touching attention.

Once installed in the agency, Ryder lowered the blinds and locked the door in order not to be disturbed by any clientele. His attention for this meal preparation had deeply touched her and Trina was once again under the spell despite his appearance.

"How long have you been married?" Ryder started the discussion.  
"Five years, and you? Are you married?"  
"Yes, for three years. Your husband really is very fortunate to be married to such a beautiful woman."  
"... thank you."

Feeling her embarrassed, Ryder stood up and arrived in front of the 24-year-old woman.

"I really want you."  
"Listen, I'm married and ..."  
"Me too, and yet I fantasize about you."

At these words, Ryder took a hand to get up and once standing, he pressed his lips to hers. In a few seconds, her weak resistance was defeated and Trina let herself go with a horrible man who had already abused her little sister. Their tongues mingled in a tender kiss, when Trina felt his hands pass under her top and grab her breasts.

"You really have the biggest breasts I've seen. Get undressed!"

Trina slowly removed her clothes and Ryder did the same. While her breasts were going to be released, Ryder pulled out his underwear, revealing a huge sex in comparison to that of her husband. While she was in her white stockings with red hearts, Ryder noticed her trouble.

"Your husband seems less well equipped."  
"Yes, and despite the fact that your cock is big, I find it beautiful."  
"You really like me when you talk like a little bitch. Do you want me to talk vulgar?"

Trina did not recognize herself, she was in a state of extreme excitement.

"Yes!"  
"So come and suck me, bitch!"

She knelt down and began to suck the enormous stick of flesh that stood before her face. After a few minutes, she wrapped his cock of her breasts while continuing to suck.

"You sucks super good ... Get up now"  
"I've never been able to suck and make a titjob to my husband, his cock is too small when you're equipped like a horse, fuck me now."

He turned her over and once against the wall, she felt Ryder's huge sausage at the entrance of her pussy and although he was well equipped, her pussy accepted the huge cock without difficulty and he began a slow in-and-out in her intimacy. She felt filled like never before and in addition, he fucked like a god.

"Small whore, I'm going to flood your pussy with my cum!"  
"Yes, go on ... I want it ..."

He had just poured an impressive amount of hot semen into her cunt of unfaithful woman.

"You're super good, a real goddess!" he complimented her.  
"You're not bad either. Can we see each other from time to time in your agency?"  
"Okay, I promise you other surprises."  
"No problem, I'm now your bitch!"

They kiss again before Trina joins her job with thirty minutes late.

* * *

In the evening, it found difficult to find sleep.

Trina had gone far too far with this man, even though she had experienced a lot of fun. She therefore decided to put an end to this relationship the next day. Her morning work ended, she took the direction of the sandwich shop and without great surprise, it was closed, Courtney not having recovered from her flu.

She crossed the road in the direction of Ryder's shop, her heart was beating fast and it must be said that she apprehended his reaction. As Trina walked into the shop, Ryder greeted her with a big smile and immediately he closed the door and lowered the blinds. He walked over to her and as he went to kiss her, she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"What do you have?"  
"I think I've gone too far, we're both married. I thought about it and ..."  
"Look how I am, let me enjoy your body one last time."

At the same time as he uttered these words, Ryder had pulled out his huge sex and Trina was once again attracted to that big dick she thought was really beautiful. He took her hand and put it on that big stretched sex and without thinking, Trina knelt down and started a blowjob.

He lifted her up, laid her on the desk, and stood behind her. He removed her jeans, her panties and she felt his cock at the entrance of her vagina, ready to be smashed. He began by rubbing his cock between her vaginal lips and playing with the entrance of her intimacy. Trina could not stand it anymore, she wanted to feel him in her.

"Stop playing and FUCK ME!"  
"Not yet, I promised you surprises, right?"  
"Yes ..."  
"So, you're going to call your husband while I fuck you. Tell him you're both inviting at my home tomorrow night."  
"There's no question, you're crazy ... ha ha yeesssss."

Faced with her reaction, he had just penetrated her and the same feeling that yesterday reappeared, that of feeling completely filled. He presented her phone and once again she was going to obey him, she had become his «whore» without even realizing it.

"Hello ... oh ... Not, all is good, I'mmm just humm, a frightful migraine ... humm ... Yes do not worry it will pass ... Yeessss sure ... Just for you say that I accepted an invitation to dinner tomorrow night ... No you do not knowwww ... Well I explain to you tonight ok? ... Kisses! "

Trina had just hung up her husband, while having a conversation with him at the same time she is fucked.

A few minutes later, they were both taken with an enormous orgasm when he emptied into her. They stay a good time without moving, overwhelmed by this fantastic common orgasm. Once their minds resumed, they kissed for a long time then he slipped a piece of paper to her on which was indicated his address for the following evening.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. He seduces me

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - He seduces me**

In the evening, Trina had difficulty explaining to Jason the reason for her agreement to the dinner invitation. The only valid reason she had in mind was to explain that she had slightly sympathized with this man, and that he was in the habit of inviting many people easily.

After many refusals, she could no longer decline the invitation, Jason understood her embarrassment to refuse systematically and accepted the invitation. The next day, as Ryder had asked her, Trina put on one of her sexiest outfits: a tight-fitting dress ( _which highlighted her big chest_ ) and relatively short. Jason did not notice her since it was a dress she often wore in the evening and he adored it.

Arriving at Ryder's home, it was his wife Sadie who came to open them. As soon as Ryder appeared, Trina immediately realized that her outfit pleased him enormously. The aperitif quickly dispatched, the couple retired to prepare the rest of the meal.

"Sadie is nice, but he, what a chatterbox! He annoys me!" Jason told her.  
"You better understand my refusals now, even if with a little time, he is less unpleasant."  
"Meanwhile, he insists!"  
"Calm down, that's gonna pass."  
"I do it for you but they are not about to come home!"  
"Thank you, honey."

A kiss later and Jason had regained a relative calm but it is true that Ryder was in great form tonight. He always disliked her but an invisible force always attracted her. Ryder reappeared with Sadie, inviting them to leave the living room to accompany them around the dining table. For her part, Trina needed to take a break.

"Where are the toilets?"  
"Follow me, I show you" Ryder intervened immediately.

In front of the toilet, Ryder pressed her against the wall while kneading her breasts.

"You make me crazy with this dress, your big breasts excite me."  
"Calm down, our spouses could see us ..."  
"No, do not worry."

He kissed her greedily and Trina can feel his cock stretched against her stomach before he leaves in the direction of the room. She was at the same time stressed at the idea of the unfolding of the evening but also very excited by the situation.

The meal went pretty well, apart from the almost monologue of Ryder who never failed to fill Jason's glass. Once the meal was over, everyone was a bit tired, especially Jason who had been drinking heavily. It was at this point that Ryder proposed a strip-poker and to his surprise and under the influence of alcohol, Jason accepted the proposal. In a glance exchanged with her husband, Trina also accepted the game and as since their arrival, Sadie had no say.

The rules for undressing were simple: the winner chose the person who had to remove a garment. The game was to take place in ten rounds. In the first round, it was Ryder who won the victory and pointed out ( _ **to her surprise**_ ) his wife. Sadie pulled out her top, leaving a bra in which they could guess a small chest.

Second round and this time, Sadie wins and certainly by vengeance, she designates Ryder who removes his t-shirt under which was concealed his big belly of beer that she already knew. The atmosphere became more and more heavy in the room and few words were exchanged. Yet in a daze, Jason won the third inning and again indicated Ryder.

He pulled off his pants and an early erection distorted his underpants. In the fourth round, Ryder won again and he finally named Trina. Being little dressed, she simply had to remove her dress under which she had absolutely nothing. Once the dress was removed, she noticed that her body produced an important effect in Ryder's underpants. Sadie did not fail to compliment her on her magnificent body.

"Wow, you have beautiful breasts!"  
"Thank you, they're a little big all the same."  
"No, they're perfect," Ryder added.

On these words Jason's gaze became black despite his alcoholic state.

"Yes, it's true they are very big but they stand perfectly straight" Sadie finished.

Sensing her husband on the nerves, Ryder offered them a glass of champagne that they accepted, so he withdrew from the table and went towards the kitchen. Once back, Jason swallowed his glass and asked for a second. Trina was naked, Ryder in underpants, Jason had only pulled out his t-shirt and when to Sadie, she had been naked too since the previous round.

Ryder won and pointed to his wife again, but she was naked and the game took on a new twist.

"If you do not have any clothes, then you need a pledge in connection with the game."  
"Very good, I accept!"

Jason & Trina were waiting for this famous pledge, even if Jason looked totally elsewhere.

"You gonna suck me for a minute!"

Without any hesitation, Sadie stood up, knelt down and started a blowjob on Ryder's hard cock, which closed her eyes as a sign of pleasure. The moment passed quickly but Trina was very excited by this spectacle. Despite the insistence of her husband, Sadie refused to finish the game on the pretext of an enormous fatigue.

* * *

When the game resumed, they were only that three and her man seemed very tired. Once again, Ryder won the last round without difficulty.

"I hesitate ... but I'll choose you, Treen."  
"But I do not have any clothes!"  
"Yes, I know, so even punishment that Sadie, you have to suck me for a minute. It will allow me to compare."  
"But ..."

Her gaze went towards Jason, but he had no reaction to Ryder's words.

"Do not worry! When I prepare his glass of champagne, I have added a little product to him, and tomorrow he will have no memory of a good part of the evening. Come on, you have a pledge to make."  
"You're totally crazy, but I want you so much!"

In the second that followed, Trina was kneeling before him with his big dick between her lips.

"Sure, you suck better than my wife."

After the blowjob, Ryder remained seated so that Trina could impale herself on his big cock and once again, he fills her totally by going to tap the bottom of her pussy moist with excitement. To his delight, Ryder began to humiliate her husband.

"Look at your bitch, she prefers big cocks. Tell her you prefer my cock."  
"Honey, he fucks too well. He has a huge cock that fills me perfectly, yeesssss!"  
"You see, I fuck better than you. She has a real sex in the bottom of her tight little pussy."  
"Stop talking to him and sodomize me with your big cock."  
"Okay but wait, keep moving, I'll suck your big tits."

Ryder sucked her nipples like crazy and simultaneously kneaded her breasts, which increased her cries ... even though Trina was trying to contain them so as not to wake up Sadie. After this treatment, she got on all fours and he went into her little ass after a long oral preparation. Despite the preparation, the penetration was painful but after a few back and forth, the pleasure outweighed the pain. After a few minutes, he inverted the orifices and he played to change holes, which made hier howl with pleasure.

"AAAAHH! I'll cum in your ass!"  
"No, wait ..."

Too late! For in the next moment, his sex was placed between her two big breasts for a titjob, while having his tip at the bottom of her mouth. The pleasure was immediate and he flooded the bottom of her throat with his warm seed. He kissed her and after getting dressed, she was able to install Jason in the car. The latter was livid and never let any expression appear on his face.

The next day, her husband had a terrible headache and it took a lot of imagination for Trina to tell him the end of the evening.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
